Not Alone
by Bridgr6
Summary: Connor contemplates the loss of Rufus and what it means to be a part of a family.


**Hiya! I decided to divert myself (slightly) away from my Lucy and Flynn fluffiness and focus on some new members of the Time Team! I hope you enjoy and please let me know your thoughts!**

Connor let out a heavy sigh as he closed his door and headed for the kitchen and dining area. He planned on grabbing himself a sandwich and making sure Jiya ate one or at the very least, attempted to eat something. His heart felt heavy with not only his own grief, but Jiya's loss as well. He closed his eyes as Rufus's smiling face flashed across his memory. He forced the image back...it was too early and too painful to allow memories of his beloved friend to occupy his thoughts. Focusing on Jiya helped ease some of Connor's own pain.

Connor glanced at Jiya's and Lucy's door as he passed their room. It was open and he could see neither woman was in the small room. It surprised him as it was later in the evening and Jiya had been spending most of her days and nights stowed away in the dark room. He had yet to find a way to pry her from her bed.

Connor frowned and quickly stepped into the light of the kitchen. He stopped suddenly as his eyes took in the scene before him. A tight worry in his chest, that he hadn't even known existed, eased as he stared into the small living room.

The television was on and an unfamiliar, black and white film was playing. Sitting on the small sofa with their backs to him, were Lucy and Jiya. His heart tugged as he saw Jiya leaning heavily into Lucy, her head tucked against the other woman's neck. Lucy's arm was wrapped around Jiya's shoulders in a gentle embrace. Lucy moved her fingers through Jiya's hair and leaned her cheek against the younger woman's head. Lucy whispered something to Jiya and for the first time in weeks, Connor heard his dear friend laugh. It wasn't the loudest or happiest laugh Jiya had ever produced, but Connor felt a sudden gush of affection for the small historian who had managed to elicit the sound.

Connor cocked his head to the side as he observed the almost mother-like comfort Lucy provided Jiya. The years between the two women were few and Connor wondered if perhaps Jiya helped fill the hole in Lucy's heart that her sister's disappearance had left. Connor pondered Lucy's own suffering and knew she felt the loss of Rufus nearly as strongly as he did. After all, she and Rufus had been good friends and had shared a sibling-like relationship from the beginning. Lucy had also lost her own mother, although the relationship had been strained...to say the least. Connor couldn't image her mother's death was easy to accept, regardless of the circumstances.

Yet here she was, pushing aside her own pain to comfort a friend. Connor knew that pain and loss had taken a heavy place on Lucy's shoulders and he feared that one day she would topple under the crushing weight. He was not so blind as to miss the dark circles under the younger woman's eyes or the blank stares she cast as she stayed awake late at night.

Lost in his own thoughts, Connor did not hear Flynn approach until the taller man stood directly next to him, his eyes studying the two women in the couch. Flynn did not speak, but Connor gave him a sideways glance and noticed the soft affection in the other man's eyes.

"She will need someone to support her when that big heart of hers finally breaks," Connor murmured to Flynn, both men still staring straight ahead. Connor knew he did not need to elaborate any further about who he was referring to as Flynn released a hum of agreement.

"I'll be here," Flynn stated softly, his eyes never leaving Lucy. Connor cocked his head to the side as he studied Flynn. He didn't feel the need to question the validity of the other man's promise and not for the first time, Connor felt himself intrigued by the nature of the relationship between the tall Time Bandit and the small Historian. Unorthodox as it was, Flynn seemed to genuinely care for Lucy and in return, Lucy appeared to hold a soft affection for Flynn.

Connor turned away from the living room and hesitated a moment before gently patting Flynn on the shoulder and walking back to his room.

For the first time in weeks, a slight calmness overtook Connor and his heart settled warmly in his chest. He felt relief in the knowledge that he wasn't alone in his pain. It was a feeling he had not understood before Agent Christopher had put a name to it...it was a feeling he now associated with his newfound family.


End file.
